Jack Solo: A Star Wars Story
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Jack Solo is a perfectly modified clone of the infamous Han Solo. After Jack’s fiancé laaves her Jack is determined to get her back, but at the same time she meets Thea. The daughter of Admiral Thrawn.
1. chapter 1

Her name is Jack Solo. Jack wasn't her ideal name but it's what was given to her. Jack is a perfectly modified clone of the infamous Han Solo. She's the single most dangerous woman in the galaxy with a blaster, her very first blaster was made from broken droid bits, which she made herself when she was about five. When Jack reached age eight she became the single best pod racer. At 16 she got into gambling, and a majority of the time she won everything. And now, finally at age 19 she was thrown into a massive hurricane. Something that changed her life forever, she met a girl named Janis. Janis was one hell of a pilot, the two of them often journeyed together. But it all ended when Jack professed her love for Janis, Janis responded quickly with "Will you marry me?" And that my friends is what brings us to today.

Janis stood in the temple in a rather beautiful dress, Janis had long flowing black hair that was softer than silk. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, and her skin was very pale. Janis cleared her throat and looked at the bishop and then she looked at her toes. "Where the hell are you Jack?" She said to herself. Little did Janis know that Jack was clear across the city at a bar. Jack stood leaned with her back against the counter, Jack looked back and forth at the local folk going about their day. Jack had deep brown hair that came down to her jawline, and she kept her bangs brushed to one side. Her eyes were brown and her skin was a rather fair color. She wore a blue leather jacket and a tight low cut black shirt. Her belt, though very loosely put on, kept up her brown pants which were tucked into some black boots.

Jack folded her arms and sighed, "Come on, where are you Wong?" Wong, he was a gunsmith who could fix, trade, and enhance a blaster without even batting an eye. He could take a puny little blaster into a powerful hand canon.

"Hey Jack, aren't you missing something important today?" The bar tender asked, Jack turned her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't catch your drift."

"Aren't you getting married?"

"Getting married?" She blinked, suddenly her eyes went wide, "OH SHIT!!!!" She then took off out of the bar, she quickly ran down the street brushing by everyone she could. Being a clone, her speed and stamina were greatly increased by that of a normal person. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she slipped and fell on her back, she groaned and sat up. She noticed she was finally at the temple. She sighed in relief, she turned her head and saw Janis glaring at her. "Hey babe."

"Really?" Janis said, "Hey babe? That's all you can say?!" Janis was now back in her normal flight uniform.

"Yeah..."

"I've been here for the past hour or so wondering if you would ever show up!!!"

"Well hey, I like to-"

"Make a dramatic entrance?" Janis said finishing her sentence, she was able to finish it because this wasn't the first time Jack was late to something like this. In fact this was the fifth or sixth time. Janis sighed and just wrapped her arms around herself, "Jack...I don't think we can do this..."

"What?" Jack stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself, "Of course we can babe, we can do this together." She placed her hands on Janis' shoulders. "Hey, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Are you joking me right now?" Janis said looking into Jack's eyes. Normally Jack would respond with something sarcastic or quirky, but today she could tell that Janis was dead serious. "I don't think I can do this anymore Jack."

"Of course we can, come on I'll make it up to you."

"How Jack? We've done so much and yet you never change. You are always late and you never seem to fully understand my feelings. Hell I don't think you even understand your own feelings."

"I do understand my feelings J." She said, "I know that I love you, you're the only one in the galaxy for me."

"Really? Then why is it that you can never show up for our wedding?"

"I can explain..." Jack said, now at a total loss of words.

"Really?" Janis said pulling away, "I'm sorry Jack, I've been trying to do this for too long. You may understand your own feelings, but you don't understand the feelings of others."

"Wait...baby what are you saying?" Jack said trying to force a smile, "I mean, come on, it's me Jack! Jack Solo! The girl you fell in love with!"

"Yeah...the girl I fell in love with promised me that she'd never be late for anything in the life we would share." Janis sighed, "I think we should split Jack."

"W-Wait, hold on let's not be irrational he-"

"I'm not being irrational Jack, I want to see other people. I want to be able to marry someone who will actually be on time to our wedding. I want to love someone..." she sighed and then looked Jack in the eyes, "I want to love someone who I immediately wont fall out of love with."

"Babe..." Jack said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll Uh..." Janis cleared her throat, "I'll see you around Jack." Janis then turned around and started to walk away. Jack stood there, her heart about ready to burst out of her chest. Jack swallowed, her mouth became dry, she had no idea what to do or where to go now. Jack ran one hand through her hair and put the other in her pocket, she looked up and down the street. People were watching, Jack felt embarrassed, she never meant to cause a scene. Jack hung her head and then started to walk away, she eventually made it to another bar. She then went and sat at a table in a corner and laid her head face down.

"Oh, what's wrong?" A voice said.

"I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong." Jack said not looking up.

"Oh," the voice said, the voice belonged to a woman, "So, what's got you down? Boy trouble?"

"No, girl trouble. My fiancé just broke everything off with me."

"Did you deserve it?"

"Look, kid I don't ne-" she then looked up, there was a girl sitting across from her. She had blue skin and dark blue hair and red eyes. The girl smiled,

"Hey,"

"What do you want? I was sitting here first." She said,

"I've been sitting here for an hour."

"Whatever, just leave me alone." Jack then laid her head back down.

"Mm." The woman said, "Anyways, I'm Thea."

"I said leave me alone."

"Talking about your feelings help." Thea said folding her arms, "So, where you from?"

"Mmmm..." she groaned.

"I'm not really from anywhere, I was born on a ship in the middle of space." Thea smiled, "Anyways, my dad used to work as an engineer for the Rebellion. He worked with a lot of droids."

"Go away..." Jack said softly, Thea just smiled.

"Anyways, I used to help construct the casings for lightsabers."

"So this is hell..." Jack said, she growled and looked up at Thea. Thea just smiled, Jack glared at her.

"So, What was your fiancé's name?"

"Her name was Nudya."

"Nudya?"

"Yeah, Nudya Bidness." Jack said putting her head back down.

"Ah," Thea said, "What about you? What's your name?"

"I thought I said go away."

"I'll go away once you tell me your name."

"It's Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yep, Jack."

"Does that mean your last name is Ass?"

"No..." Jack said looking up, that was a rather quick response and Jack liked it. "It's Solo."

"Nice to meet you Jack Solo." Thea said leaning forward,

"The pleasure is all mine." She said almost in a sarcastic tone.

"Where you from?"

"Oh, you know, here and there. Mostly there than here."

"Ah, so like a wanderer?"

"Yeah, Janis and I traveled a lot."

"Janis? Your fiancé?"

"Yeah."

"What was she like?" Thea asked leaning forward.

"Janis?" Jack sighed, "Where do I begin...she's honestly the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. From the moment I met her I knew I loved her. She always brought out the good in me even when I didn't think there was any to begin with."

"That's sweet."

"What about you? Got a man?"

"No, I'm not really interested in men."

"What are you more into?"

"Women."

"Hm." Jack then looked at Thea, Thea looked back at Jack. Before Jack knew it she was laying next to Thea in bed naked. Jack tried to catch her breath, "Wh-Whered you l-learn that?" She asked still a little flustered.

"Just something that my people do when they reproduce." Thea said exhaling, "It works on both men and woman of my species, mostly because we can be both male and female at the same time. So if a male were to reproduce with another man they could still make a baby."

"Would..." Jack paused and her eyes widened, "You and me didn't make a baby did we?" She turned and looked at Thea with a worried expression.

"No, if I wanted to have a baby then you would have known." Jack sighed in relief, she then paused.

"Wait, how would I have known?"

"My skin would have turned pink and my eyes would've turned blue."

"Ok," Jack paused, "How would two females make a baby?"

"It depends,"

"On what?"

"If this lasts longer than a one night stand."

"Well..." Jack said, "I'm not kicking you out in the cold, so the least I can do for you is have you sleep in my bed." Thea smiled, "But you have to make breakfast in the morning."

"Hm," Thea wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed her chin. "Deal."

"Now get some sleep." Jack said turning onto her side facing away from Thea.

"Alright, goodnight Jack."

"Night Thea." Jack sighed, did she really just do that? And on the day Janis left her? Thea was special, Jack would give her that, but not as special as Janis. Jack looked over at her desk next to her bed, there was a picture of her and Janis in a small frame next to the clock. Jack watched the seconds go to minutes and then the minutes go to hours. Eventually Jack had fallen asleep, eventually, the very next morning Jack woke up to the smell of food. She yawned and rubbed her forehead, she sat up and looked around her room. She got up and walked to her closet and started to put her clothes on. Once dressed she walked into the kitchen area.

"Hey," Thea said, she was sitting at the counter, "There wasn't much to make so I just made some rolls and some leftover meat from I think a week ago."

"I could always go for leftovers." She grabbed her plate of food and started to eat.

"Anyways, whenever you want me too I'll take my leave."

"Why?"

"I can tell you don't really like me," Thea said, "I mean Janis just left you and I couldn't possibly replace her." Thea smiled, Jack looked at Thea. She sighed,

"Thea..."

"No, I understand-"

"Thea, listen to me." Jack said, Thea looked at Jack, "You're a really cool person, and I'd love to get to know you more. But, you're right, Janis did just leave me and I wasn't thinking straight. But, we can always be friends and I'd love to have someone to travel with." Thea smiled, "I mean, if you dont have someone to travel with already."

"Well, I've never traveled the galaxy."

Jack smiled back at Thea, "Well Cool," she put some food in her mouth, "Maybe we can go steal Kylo Ren's lightsaber or some shit." Thea laughed,

"Yeah, But then what would he throw a tantrum with?"

"He'll probably use General Hux's face against the console or something." Jack smiled, "Anyways, I need to get some stuff together from here and we can go okay?"

"Sure."

Jack winked at Thea before walking back into her room. Jack shut the door behind her, she hadn't gotten used to this room. It was her fourth apartment in two weeks. She grabbed her bag from her closet and put her clothes and everything in it, she put her blaster in the holster across her lower back. She slipped her leather jacket on and finished packing everything else, she turned and looked at the small picture on the desk, she picked it up and looked at her and Janis. "Don't worry Janis...I'm going to find a way back to you..." she then put the small picture frame in her pocket. She zipped up her bag and put it on her shoulder and walked to the living room. "Let's g-" she then noticed that Thea had pulled up her pant leg, with her foot on a chair, she had an attachment on her leg. "Woah..."

"Hm?" Thea looked over at Jack,

"Hot legs." She said, "Er, I mean...um..."

"It's fine," She smiled, "I was just putting my sword away."

"Your sword?"

"Yeah," she grabbed the attachment that was on her leg, she flicked her wrist and a massive blade came out of the device making a rather deadly looking sword.

"Daaaaamn..." Jack said,

"Yeah," she said, "My father made it for me. It can cut through the toughest of armor. He gave it to me as protection."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yeah," Thea said with a smile, "Don't you know me?"

"No."

"Really?" Thea raised an eyebrow, "Blue skin...red eyes...sword?" Jack just shook her head. "My dad is Admiral Thrawn."

"..." Jack blinked a few times before she dropped her bag, "What..."

"Yeah, well he never raised me. I was raised by several assassins. I was raised to be the deadliest woman in the galaxy."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, is that bad?"

"No..." Jack walked over to Thea, "It's actually kind of hot." Jack smiled and the two started kissing. After a while of making out they looked at each other, "We should go," Jack said.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Jack then went back and grabbed her bag and she and Thea left. They walked to a lot and found Jack's ship.

"Woah..." Thea said with a smile.

"You like her? She's one of the fastest ships in the galaxy." Jack opened up the door and the two of them walked inside. A loud squeal was heard, Jack turned and smiled.

"Hey!" Jack knelt down as her B.B. droid rolled over to her, "Hey, how are you BB-18?" She beeped happily. "Yeah! I missed you too!" 18 turned and looked at Thea, she then looked at Jack and booped in a confused manner, "Yeah, she's not Janis..." 18 beeped a few times, "Janis and I broke up..." 18 hung her head, "I miss her too, but this is Thea. She's going to be traveling with us for a while." Jack then stood up, "Come with me Thea, I'll show you where the bunk is." Jack took Thea through the ship and then came to a bedroom, there was two beds on opposite sides of each other, there was a walk-in closet and a table in the middle of the room. The bed that was messy was obviously Jack's, "You can have that one." Jack said pointing to the cleaner bed.

"Thanks..." Thea said carefully walking over to the bed stepping over bras and other assorted clothes. "Do you ever clean up this place?"

"Every once in a while, Janis and I normally take turns. I guess this week would be my week." Jack said starting to pick up some clothes. Jack then looked over at Thea, she had bent over to start cleaning too. Thea wore tight leather pants that really showed off her butt, Jack cleared her throat and kept cleaning. "So...anyways Thea, have you ever traveled before?"

"From place to place, I prefer to stay in one place and call it home every few years."

"Sounds like fun." Jack said throwing the clothes into a hamper, "I really need to get a droid that can clean clothes..." Jack said scratching the back of her head.

"Or you can do it yourself." Thea said putting some clothes in the hamper.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've never done your own laundry before."

"Well...no, if it didn't smell like sweat or last week's food I kept wearing it. Once Janis came into my life she mostly did the laundry."

"That's disgusting Jack."

"Yeah,"

"Do you at least know how to shower yourself?"

"Yeah," she lifted her arm and smelled her armpit, "But, it's been a few weeks, so tell you what. I'll go shower, and then after that you can teach me how to do the laundry."

"Sounds good." Thea said with a smile, Jack smiled back and then went to shower. Thea then rested her face in her palm, she then rubbed her temples, "What have you gotten yourself into Thea?" She sighed then looked around the room, at least the living space was nice. She then went to her bed and started to unpack, after a while BB-18 rolled into the room. She beeped. Thea turned around, "Oh hey, you're 18 right?" 18 nodded, "Do you live with Jack?" 18 nodded again, "Mm, do you like Jack?" 18 nodded really fast, Thea smiled, "I like her too, she is a little messy though." After a conversation with 18 Jack came back into the room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey," She said, she walked into the closet and started to get dressed, "I see you met 18."

"Yeah, he's very cool."

"She."

"What?"

"I think you mean she. 18 is a girl."

"How can you tell?"

"The way she makes her noises."

"Oh..." Thea looked at 18, "That makes perfect sense."

"Yep." Jack then walked back out fully dressed. She had black pants on and a purple long-sleeved shirt that had a v-neck.

"What are you wearing?" Thea asked,

"My buddy Lando has these made for me."

"I see..." Thea didn't know who this Lando guy was, but he dressed like a hippie.

"Anyways, show me how to do the laundry." Thea glared at Jack, "Please."

"Alright, where's your laundry room?"

"It's right next to the bathroom." Jack picked up the hamper and took Thea to the laundry room. "Here it is."

"Alright," Thea said, "First put all your clothes into the laundry machine." Jack followed her instructions, "Then you add in the soap and detergent,"

"What's that?"

"It's..." Thea looked around before finding the box. She opened it and took out a square, "This."

"Ok," Jack put it in and shut the door to the machine.

"Now just push the wash button."

"Alright." Jack then pushed the wash button and the clothes started washing. "Hm, that was easy." Jack smiled, she then started to walk towards the cockpit. "Where do we go first?"

"Anywhere is good for me."

"Well, we could go to Daxam, that planet has beautiful sunsets." Jack said,

"Mhmm..." Thea looked around, "The inside of this ship...it looks vaguely familiar."

"Well it was inspired by the Millenium Falcon." Jack said as they reached the cockpit, "This would be like a 2.0 as the kids would call it." She sat down and started to turn everything on.

"I see," she said, "Jack...can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do you know who Han Solo is?"

"No clue, why? He sounds handsome."

"Hm," Thea folded her arms, "Well it's just that..." she paused.

"It's just that what?"

"You are a lot like him."

"Trust me doll, there's no one in the universe like me. Now strap in."

"Alright," Thea then sat down and buckled in.

"So," Jack said as the engine started, "Should we do something good or bad?" The ship then started to take off.

"Uhh..."

"Ok, I should rephrase that." They then took off and left the planet's atmosphere, "Should we do something stupid? Or something REALLY stupid?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could find the First Order and knock a couple skulls, we could go ride Tantons."

"Have you ever done anything safe?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Danger is my middle name." She looked over at Thea and winked, "I'm joking...I don't have a middle name."

"Hmmm," Thea put her hand on her chin, "Well, I have always wanted to know what the inside of a First Order ship looks like."

"Alright," Jack started to plot a course, "Something REALLY stupid it is." They then took off to lightspeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack ran and sharply turned the corner into a door jam next to Thea. The two of them were wearing Imperial First Order uniforms. Jack started to laugh when Thea put her hand over Jack's mouth. "Sh! You're the one who got us into this mess!"

"Relax, it's not like we got caught." Jack said removing Thea's hand.

"Oh really? Then why are Stormtroopers chasing after you?!"

"They aren't anymore," Jack smiled, "Come on Thea, where's your sense of adventure?" Jack said peeking out from around the corner. The Stormtroopers continued to look for Jack. Jack then turned back and looked at Thea, Thea had made eye contact with Jack. She kissed Jack passionately before pulling away, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if we get out of this mess then I'll show you my real sense of adventure."

Jack laughed almost pervertedly. The two of them stood up and walked down the hallway. The blasters that they stole were absolute garbage. "Anyways, the room should be just down this hallway."

"What are we doing again?"

"We're stealing Kylo Ren's lightsaber."

"Wait, you were serious?!"

"Uh Yeah, that thing would look sick in my collection."

"Collection?"

"I've stolen a few lightsabers and blasters and stuff in my days of traveling."

"I see,"

"Yep," They then approached Ren's chambers. "Give me an hour," Jack said starting to unbutton the top of her uniform.

"Why?"

"He's not just going to let me take it." She unbuttoned her uniform so her cleavage was showing. "He needs some persuasion."

"And what do I do?" Thea asked.

"Keep guard," Jack said knocking, "And if Hux comes by tell him his boyfriend is unavaible."

"Enter." Kylo Ren responded from the other side. Jack winked at Thea and then walked in. The room was dark, Kylo Ren sat in a chair, the light from a moon outside the window shined just on his eyes. "I do not know you, how long have you been in my order?"

"Um...quite a while..." Jack said, "Didn't you notice me?"

"Notice you?" He stood up, "What would I notice you from?"

"Well I stare at you," she said as he walked over to her, "All the time."

"Mm." He turned on his lightsaber, he held it near her face so he could look at her. She smiled bashfully. "Why are you here?" He glanced down with his eyes, "And why is your uniform undone?"

"Master Ren..." she swallowed, "Its because...I'm about to be relocated."

"Relocated? Why?"

"I don't know." She said, "But I had to come here to tell you something...you may not have noticed me but I've noticed you, deep down. I feel love, sexual love, for you."

"I see." The lightsaber turned off and the two started kissing. Meanwhile outside Thea stood guard, she tried to ignore the noises from inside the room as best as physically possible. Soon some Stormtroopers came by.

"We're here for Master Ren." One of them said.

"He's busy right now." Thea said, "But I can help you boys out if you need it."

"Our business is strictly with Master Ren."

"Then you'll have to wait."

After about an hour Jack got out of Kylo Ren's bed. She started to dress herself, "Will I see you again?" He asked.

"Possibly," She said, "You'd have to travel clear across the galaxy to see me though." As she got dressed she pulled a device out of her boot, it was small and rectangular shaped. It was an Anti-Force device that made it so she couldn't be affected.

"I see,"

"Your mask," she asked looking over at a helmet of his, "Why don't you wear it anymore?"

"It's complicated."

"I see," she picked up his lightsaber off the floor gently and put it on her belt, luckily it was dark enough that he couldn't see. "If...you don't wear it anymore...can I have it?"

"Why would you want it?"

"To have something to remember you by."

"I suppose," he said, "But I'll have nothing to remember you."

"Oh," she said, "You wouldn't want to remember me."

"I do."

"Oh..." she was extremely flattered, "Well," she reached in her pocket and grabbed a lucky trinket of hers that she always brought with her whenever she traveled. "I'll leave this with you," She then placed it on a table, "It's not much, but it gives me good luck."

"I don't believe in luck," he said, "But I'll cherish it."

"Ok," she walked over and grabbed the helmet and tucked it under her arm, "Why do you keep the lights off?"

"It helps me think."

"Alright," she smiled, "I guess I'll see you in a while Master Ren." She then went to leave the room and then bumped into the wall, "Ow..." she rubbed her head, "Sorry...didn't see the door." She felt around until she found the door, the door opened and she walked out. Thea looked at Jack.

"Did you get it?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, and I got his helmet too."

"Why his helmet?"

"I asked for it and he let me have it." She smiled, "Despite being, I guess the villain of most stories, he's actually very sweet."

"Mhmm," Thea said, "Just Wait, you're going to be pregnant in a few weeks."

"Maybe." They somehow traveled through the ship unnoticed and then got to Jack's ship. In the hanger they were greeted by Hux and a vast majority of Stormteoopers.

"Going somewhere ladies?" Hux asked,

"Why yes, we are." Jack said with a smile, "We were looking for a space Nazi and a bunch of walking talking douchebags but I guess we're out of luck."

"Are you the douchebag or am I?" One Stormtrooper asked another,

"Nah I think it's you."

"Ok, I was just wondering."

"I don't recognize either of you in my ranks." Hux said,

"Oh, we just got here and now we're being transferred." Jack said,

"To where exactly?"

"Jakku."

"Jakku?"

"Bless you." Jack said with a snicker. Hux did a hand signal and the troopers raised their blasters. "Oh shit..."

"Way to go Jack." Thea said.

"I don't know who you ladies are, but you do not belong he-" Jack quickly pulled her blaster and shot Hux between the eyes killing him instantly. The troopers looked at Jack.

"Anyways, put it on record that Jack Solo shot first." She cleared her throat, "Viva la resistance." She then walked towards her ship and Thea followed.

"It's résistance." Thea said as they walked into the ship. The door closed.

Jack snorted and started to laugh, "They all just stood there!" Jack collapsed against the wall in a laughing fit. Thea rolled her eyes.

"Take us out of here 18." The ship started up and then took off out of the hangar. Thea looked at Jack who was still cracking up, she rolled her eyes and then walked to the bedroom. After Jack calmed down she got up and walked to her collection room, there was shelves full of stolen goods. She put the helmet on the top shelf near lots of other stolen helmets. She then grabbed the lightsaber, as she held onto it she felt something dark come into her mind. She kept hearing whispers in the back of her mind, along with someone whispering her last name over and over again. She shut her eyes and then opened them again and the whispering vanished. She sighed and then put the saber next to some other weapons. Her favorite was Dryden Vos' weapons which she actually got for real cheap on the black market. The daggers seemed to be her second favorite weapon, she smiled and then left the room and went to her room. She saw Thea laying on her bed,

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You ok?" Jack asked starting to take off the uniform and get changed.

"Do you have sex with every guy you steal from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had sex with Kylo Ren." Thea sat up and looked at Jack, "So do you have sex with everyone you steal from?"

"Oh..." Jack paused, she looked away with her eyes, "No..."

"Jack."

"No..."

"Jack!"

"Maybe." Jack then walked into the closet and started to get dressed, "Ok, yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Are you really that type of person?"

"Well...Yeah," She said walking out in her normal atire, "What's wrong with that?"

"Did Janis know?"

"Don't bring Janis into this."

"Did she know?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah, in fact it was her idea. She said if I were to steal then at least make it that I got something in return."

"So she didn't mind you being a slut?"

"Look Jack," Thea said, "I'm fine with Janis being like that, but I'm not." She got up and walked over to Jack, "Can't you and me just be you and me?" She placed her hands on the sides of Jack's face and kissed her, "Jack, please don't do this anymore. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"We barely have anything." She said removing Thea's hands. "Just because I travel with you doesn't mean I have to have a relationship with you."

"Jack..."

"No Thea," she looked at her, "Look, I don't love you. I'm never going to love you, my heart belongs to Janis and all I want is to get her back."

"Oh really?" Thea asked folding her arms, "Is that why you came onto me first?" She glared at her, "Don't think I don't notice you looking at my ass every time I bend over, every time you look at me I notice wether I'm bent over or not. The way you look at me makes me feel special Jack. If you didn't care about just yourself you'd see that." Thea then left the room. Jack didn't feel bad, in fact she didn't know how she was feeling at all. She just huffed and walked to the cockpit, BB-18 was in the pilots seat.

"Hey 18." 18 spun her head around and beeped, "Having fun driving?" 18 beeped a few times, "Fun," she smiled, "Mind if I sit?" 18 beeped, Jack then came and sat next to 18. "I don't know what I'm doing," she then leaned back and kicked her feet up. "I mean...Thea is special...and...I think I am feeling stuff for her, but at the same time I'm not sure. I mean, Janis is the woman I want to spend my life with...but I want Thea in my life too..." 18 beeped a few times, "Ah..." 18 then beeped in an angry manner, "Feet off the dash?!" Jack said looking at 18, "This is my ship! I'll put my feet on the dash if I want!" 18 beeped again, Jack jumped and then quickly removed her feet, "Yes ma'am." Jack sighed, she got up and went to look for Thea. She found Thea in the living room, she was sitting on the couch sharpening her sword, "Thea..."

"I'm busy." She said not looking at Jack.

"Thea I'm sorry." She said, "I should have told you more about me, but we still barely know each other." Jack pulled up a chair and sat across from her, "But, if you're going to stay here then we are the know everything about each other."

Thea stopped sharpening her sword, she sighed and looked at Jack. "I appreciate your apology...I just..."

"You what?"

"I don't know, I guess..." she set down her sharpening tools and put her sword away, "The way you looked at me...no one has ever looked at me that way before...normally they look at an assassin out of fear."

"Well, maybe people shouldn't judge you before they get to know you."

"Yeah..." she said, "What about you?"

"Well..." Jack leaned back in the chair, "Let's See...I never really experienced love and stuff before I met Janis...and now that she's gone I guess...I want her back more than ever...but at the same time I want to just move on...and when I saw you...I guess I saw..." she laughed and then bit her bottom lip.

"You saw what?"

"I saw what I wanted next." Jack smiled with a bit of a blush on her face. Thea smiled back, "Anyways, What now? I hear there's a few casino planets."

"A casino would be nice."

"Cool," she smiled, "Thea..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you see in me?"

"That's a conversation for later." Thea smiled and walked into their room.

"How about now?!" Jack called, "It's later now! Now seems like a good time!"

"No." Thea called back,

"Fine." Jack got up and went to the cockpit and plotted the course with 18. She then walked back to the living room, she sat down on the couch and laid her head back. She sighed and shut her eyes. Janis. That's all she could think about, she got up and walked to a private room. She then put in Janis' transmission information and sat in the chair. Soon a hologram of Janis appeared.

"Jack." Janis said, "Why are you calling?"

"I um..." she scratched the back of her head, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well...no I lied." She sat up, "I uh..." Jack tried her best not to get emotional, "I miss you J."

"I miss you too, and it's just Janis." Janis sighed, "I'm sorry Jack, but I can't be with you. I just can't."

"Come on, just give me another chance. I can change I promise, just trust me."

"Why would I trust you Jack?"

"Because," she reached her hand in her pocket, "I held onto..." her face went pale, the charm she had for good luck was gone.

"You held onto what?"

"No..." she groaned and rubbed her eyes with her palms.

"Jack what's wrong?"

"I gave it away..."

"You gave what away?"

"The charm, the trinket, the..."

"The promise stone I gave you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." tears formed on Janis' face, "I see you've already moved on."

"Baby no! It's not what you think!"

"Please don't call me again Jack." Janis then ended the transmission. Jack sat there alone in the room, tears slipped down her face. How could she give away something so precious? She leaned forward and rested her head on the table, she ran her fingers through her hair and started to cry. It wasn't long before Thea found her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot that's what's wrong!"

"Jack..." Thea sighed, she sat next to Jack and started to rub her back to calm her down. "You're just fine, it's going to be ok."

"No it's not! I gave away the last piece I had of Janis!"

"Oh..." Thea sighed, "I'm sorry..." Thea looked at Jack, "Hey Jack, how about you take a nap? You need time to unwind."

"No, I need time to cry!"

"Ok, if you're gonna cry at least do it on your bed and cry yourself to sleep."

Jack sighed, "Fine." She got up and walked to the bedroom. Thea got up and walked to the cockpit, she looked at 18.

"18?" 18 turned her head and looked at Thea, "That...last piece of Janis, what does it look like?" 18 turned her head to the side confused, "Jack said she gave it away or something." 18 then beeped in realization, she then projected a hologram of what the promise stone looked like. "Hm," Thea looked at it, Jack must have given it to Kylo Ren. "Take me to a place where I can find one of these." 18 beeped and then changed course, they then jumped to lightspeed and came to a beautiful red glistening planet. "I'm going to get Jack a stone that looks like that one, can you come with me?" 18 nodded, they entered the planet and landed. Thea walked to Jack's room and knocked, "Hey, we're making a quick fill up stop, you need anything?"

"I'm fine..."

"Alright," Thea looked at 18 who had rolled over to her, "Let's go." The two then got off the ship and onto the surface of the planet. The surface was made of some sort of red crystal, infact the entire planet was made of it. It reflected anything that was on it, "Wow..." Thea said, "This place is beautiful." She looked at 18, "Come on, let's go." 18 beeped and the two of them walked into the city, there different species of aliens thrived, meals were being made in the market place, children were running around and playing, it was an absolute paradise.

"Hey, pretty lady want a flower?" A man said to Thea. Thea looked over at him, it was a flower made out of the same material as the surface of the planet.

"Wow..." Thea walked over to him, "That's beautiful..."

"Yeah, they grow all over Yeah."

"It's amazing...but...I don't have much money, infact I'm looking for something special."

"Ah I see," He said, "How about this? I give pretty girl the flower and then I help pretty girl find what she needs, yeah."

"The flower? Oh, I couldn't possibly take it."

"Please I insist!"

"O-Ok..." She said, the man put the flower in her hair and it then formed around her head and made a flower crown.

"Muah!" He said making a kissing sound, "Beautiful!" She smiled, the man was rather kind.

"Um, do you know where I can get one of these?" Thea asked, 18 made the projection. The man looked at it.

"Hmmmm," he scratches his chin, "Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes! Come come!" He then started to walk off, Thea and 18 followed him.

"What is this place?"

"Nobody knows. I call it home."

"But the planet doesn't have a name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No one has ever discovered us."

"Really?" Thea said, "Wow...Jack must have meant the galaxy to Janis..." she thought.

"Yes, we very rarely get visitors," they eventually came to a halt and face a wall with stones all over it.

"Wow..."

"Anyways, pick the one the matches your friends yeah."

"Yeah..." she walked over to the wall, "What do you think 18?" 18 beeped and pulled up a hologram of the wall, a highlighted area arrived that showed where an almost identical stone was. "All the way up there huh?" Thea said looking up, "Hmmm..." Thea rubbed her finger tips together, she had always been force sensitive since the day she was born, she just never used it due to her preferred method was stab stab kill. She looked at the hologram and then up where the stone was, she reached up with her hand. She shut her eyes and focused on the stone. The stone started to move slightly, Thea started to breathe a bit heavily, a darkness was now consuming her mind. She grit her teeth, eventually the stone cane free. In fact it came free at such a speed that it hit 18 in the face and 18's Head came off. 18 beeped loudly, Thea opened her eyes and looked over at 18, "18! Oh my god!" She walked over and picked up 18's head and put it back on her body, "I'm so sorry!" 18 growled and gave a small electric shock to Thea's leg, "Ow! Yeah I deserved that!" Thea bent down and picked up the stone, she then turned to the man. "I want this one!"

"Ah, Yeah Yeah Yeah!" He grabbed the stone, his eyeball suddenly became a telescope and he admired the stone, "Ah, very expensive yeah."

"How much is it?"

"Mmmmm..." he scratched his chin.

"Please...I really need this for a friend."

"It's-" He looked up at Thea, he saw the worried expression on her face. "How much do you have?"

"About..." she reached in her pocket and pulled out a few coins. "These...and..." she reached down her shirt and pulled off a silver necklace. The necklace had a green gem. "This."

"Mmmm," he took them, "Yeah Yeah Yeah, I can take this." He smiled and gave her the stone.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled, "You're very kind." She kissed his forehead, "Come on 18!" 18 beeped happily and the two of them ran back to the ship. They got back in the ship and the door closed behind them. "Quick! To the casino planet!" 18 beeped and rolled to the cockpit. They then took off and went straight to lightspeed. Thea cleared her throat and knocked on Jack's door. She then walked in, "Hey Jack?"

"Hm...?"

"I um...I found this," She pulled the stone from behind her back. Jack rolled over and saw the stone.

"Oh my god..." Jack quickly got up and grabbed the stone, "How'd you find this?! I thought I gave it away!"

"No, I looked through your pockets of the uniform and it was actually in your other pocket."

"Thank you Thea! Thank you so much!" Jack then kissed Thea, "You really don't know how much this means to me!" Thea smiled.

"Well...whatever it means to you...you mean the same to me." Jack just smiled and kissed Thea again. This time Thea kissed back. They eventually arrived at the casino planet, 18 beeped.

"Oh yes, the casino planet. I completely forgot!" Jack said, she walked into her closet and grabbed a small device, inside were loaded dice. She strapped it around her wrist and shoved it up her sleeve. "Let's go," Jack smiled, she then walked to her dresser and grabbed her blaster. She put the blaster in the holster on her thigh. Thea and Jack waited for 18 to park before they left the ship and walked into the casino. They entered the casino and the smell of smoke and alcohol filed their noses, Jack looked around the place was bright and fully exotic. "Wow..."

"Yeah," Thea said, "Come on." Thea interlocked her fingers with Jack's holding her hand. "I know all the best games here."

"Lead the way." The two of them played many games. Jack mostly won due to cheating. Eventually when Jack sat at the bar she noticed something, "Hmmm,"

"What you looking at?" Thea asked sitting next to her. While they were there Thea had a few drinks.

"This thing," she pointed to the sign, "the Dead Pool."

"Ah, you're interested in that." The bartender said,

"Yeah, how do I get in?" She looked up at the sign, "And why is everyone's name crossed out?"

"Oh, they died."

"From Who?"

"The king of the dead pool, Turok."

"Turok? Well who the hell is he?"

"That guy." The bartender said pointing past them. Jack and Thea turned around, he was about nine feet tall and was extremely muscular. He had three eyeballs all in a vertical line down his face, his lower jaw kind of stuck out and he had a Mohawk of spikes running down his head and onto his back. Jack whistled,

"Alright, sign me up."

"You're pretty brave, what's your name?" The bartender asked.

"Jack Solo."

"Hm, welp." He put her name on the board, "Good luck." The bartender looked at Turok, "Hey Turok! You got your next opponent!"

Jack smiled, she reached onto her leg and subtly adjusted the dial on her blaster. "You aren't seriously gonna fight him are you?" Thea asked with a hiccup.

"Well, he's probably as strong as he is ugly. But I got something up my sleeve." Jack then hopped down from the bar and walked over to him. Jack walked up to Turok who was sitting in a chair. "Hey ugly." Suddenly all the music stppped and all eyes turned to Jack and Turok. Turok growled and looked at Jack, he then stood up and looked down at her. At 5'7" Jack was the tiniest bit intimidated, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"What are you talking about girl? I'm beautiful."

"Ah, and who was the last person to tell you that? The broken mirror?" Jack smirked and punched Turok right in the stomach, she grunted and pulled her hand back. "Wow...pretty solid..." Jack looked up at him, "What's the matter scrotum face? Haven't you ever hit a girl bef-" Turok then sent a powerful punch across Jack's face. Jack was sent crashing to the ground, Jack coughed and some blood came out. Blood ran down her nose and some out of her mouth, her vision was blurred, she steadied her breathing and her vision became clear. She then slowly stood up and looked at him, "Of that's how you hit a girl...then I'd love to see the way you hit an old man..."

"Your move." He said,

"My move?" She spat blood onto the floor, "Alright...cool..." she then put all of her strength into a powerful punch into Turok's crotch, he grunted in pain and bent over. Jack then quickly shot both of his knees out, as the giant fell to his knees Jack spun and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his face knocking him out cold. Everyone gasped. She wiped her nose and her mouth.

"My friend says you're hot!" A guy yelled out from the crowd of staring people.

"Thanks." She then held out her blaster and shot Turok several times in the head killing the creature. She squatted down and tapped Turok's Head with her blaster, "Hey...do I win?" A small noise came from the corpse, so Jack shot it once again in the head. "Yeah I win," she stood up very shakily. She still was trying to get her feet under her after she got her marbles knocked lose. She then walked over to the bar and sat next to Thea. The bartender smirked and crossed out Turok's name and underlined Jack's.

"Ladies and gentlemen we now have a new dead pool Queen!" The bartender said. Every clapped and cheered and the music started over again. Jack looked at Thea, Thea didn't handle liquor well.

"You know Jack..." she said obviously very drunk, "When I first met you I'm like...I don't like her...then we had sex and I'm like...yeah I like her...and then after seeing that now I'm like...BABAM!!!! I'm in love with you Jack, let's make a baby."

"Thea, you're drunk."

"Am I Jack?"

"Yeah,"

"Am I?" Her eyes became wide, they turned blue and her skin turned pink, "Let's make a baby..."

"Ok, I'm taking you back to the ship." She then took Thea's hand and started to leave with her.

"Bye everyone!" Thea said with a hiccup. They walked through the lot and got to the ship, they walked inside and Thea burped.

"You ok Thea?"

"Um..." she burped again, "Excuse me..." she then ran to the bathroom the throw up. Jack just laughed.

"Cutie..." Jack smiled, she walked into her room. She turned on the light and jumped when she saw an Asian man standing there. "What the hell?!"

"Ah! Sorry to come uninvited! 18 let me in."

"Of course she did Wong..." Jack placed her hand on her heart and started to breathe, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my daughter...Rose...she's with the rebellion."

"Yeah, So?"

"She's in critical condition. And...I need your help."


End file.
